Radioactive
by Pixie Porsche Yousaf
Summary: Mereka bilang aku pingsan selama tiga hari setelah memakai sepasang sepatu mary-jane merah pemberian Draco. /Sekuel A Snake With Grey Eyes! RnR:DD


**A/N: **Sebelumnya maafkan aku kalau sekuel ficnya aneh, berantakan, ganyambung dan serentetan kekurangan lainnya. Dan aku ga jago bikin romance... —child. Ohya disarankan baca sambil dengerin _Radioactive_-nya _Imagine Dragons_ #promo,kicked. Happy reading:D

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**Radioactive © larastin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mione, sudah..." sebuah suara terdengar di telinga kiriku. Ginevra Molly Weasley diam saja selama ini sehingga aku nyaris lupa bahwa sedaritadi dia duduk didepanku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap ke arah jendela. Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat melalui kaca jendela kompartemen karena air mata yang mengalir deras.

Untuk menenangkan pikiran, aku menyetel radio yang kubawa dari rumah—yang disihir agar bisa berbunyi dengan baik di lingkungan Hogwarts— dan bernyanyi sekuat tenaga. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu liriknya, aku mengacaukan lagunya ... seperti mengacaukan hidupku. Aku berharap ada petir menyambar atau segerombolan dementor datang menghisap kebahagiaanku secara sukarela. Tapi tidak ada awan, apalagi petir dan para dementor tidak lagi mungkin dengan mudahnya masuk kesini.

Aku mengayunkan kakiku kencang. Sepatu mary-jane merah ini merupakan sepatu favoritku. Terakhir kali Mum membelikanku delapan tahun yang lalu. Tepat sebelum dia dan Dad meninggalkanku selamanya setelah kejadian pembajakan pesawat oleh makhluk aneh. Dan Draco mengoyak sepatu kanannya. Juga delapan tahun yang lalu.

Hampir menjadi sebuah kejutan jika bisa sampai di Hogwarts dengan selamat.

Hanya saja aku tidak mampu berdiri dan siap kembali ke Hogwarts. Kenapa repot-repot? Hidupku sudah selesai. Kenyataan bahwa aku masih bernapas adalah ironi yang kejam.

Aku menelungkupkan wajahku di meja aula besar dengan lunglai. Eugh, rasanya kepalaku seperti diduduki oleh bokong Troll. Sakit kepala berkepanjangan yang membuatku tidak bisa tahan lagi membaca satu buku penuh non-stop.

Disekelilingku suasana terasa riuh dan terang benderang, cahaya kuning lentera berkelip di dinding, orang-orang tampak bahagia, perang besar telah usai dan saatnya kembali mengulang tahun pelajaran.

Ah, Harry dan Ron tidak ada disini. Membosankan.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan meluruskan pandangan, ada sedikit rasa yang mendorongku untuk melihat ke meja berpanji hijau diseberang. Berharap ada seringaian drakula sok tampan. Tapi yang kulihat hanya bangku kosong. Dia tidak ada.

Yah, penyebab semua ini adalah dia.

Kemana dia?

Apa dia ingin menjadi Auror seperti Harry dan Ron? Jangan tanya. Aku hanya bertanya tentang, tentang mengapa dia tidak ikut mengulang tahun pelajaran ketujuh ini. Malfoy Corps? Bisa jadi alasan yang rasional. Yang sangat rasional dan menusuk realita adalah ... dia memang pergi jauh agar aku tetap aman dan tentram.

Aku menyentuh plester di leherku pelan.

Yeah.

Aku memejamkan mata, menutup diri dari _keputusan_ yang mencengkeramku._ Keputusan_ yang sejak awal sudah tersusun ketika aku mendapat surat pemberitahuan mengenai jabatan Ketua Murid.

.

.

.

Aku melongokkan kepala ke seluruh penjuru ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Kosong. Bunyi percikan api dari perapian yang disepuh kaca mendominasi pendengaranku.

Ketua Murid Putra belum tampak. Dengar, aku sedikit berharap, Draco-lah orangnya. Sisi kiri hatiku berkata jika dia orangnya, keputusanku yang itu tidak akan berjalan lancar. Sisi kanan protes, bahwa lebih baik hidup bersama orang yang kau cinta, sesakit apapun itu. Kalian bisa menghadapinya bersama.

Baiklah itu cukup sok bijak.

Baru saja aku kembali dari pantry dengan segelas cokelat panas, kedua bola mataku langsung tertuju pada dua buah koper hijau tua berlogo ular yang teronggok dekat pintu masuk. Seekor burung hantu tua putih mirip burung elang bertengger di jendela utama ruang rekreasi. Darahku terasa berdesir. Aku merinding. Bodoh, jika itu memang dia, bolehkah... bolehkah aku mengikuti suara sisi kananku?

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia disini selain aku. Aku berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku menunggu si empunya koper itu di sofa merah tua depan perapian ketimbang melamun sambil mencengkeram erat cangkir cokelat panas yang sudah habis dengan mata terbelalak seperti seorang psikopat.

Diagnosis: Cemas, takut, sakit pada leher, pening, jantung lima puluh kali berdetak lebih cepat, kaki mati rasa, tapi tetap berdiri tegak.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya dikamar.

Aku berjalan menuju cermin lonjong di sudut kamar. Meniupkan udara di permukannya sampai berembun dan menuliskan huruf D. Melingkari huruf D dengan gambar hati —baru setengah. Aku berusaha melawan pergerakan tanganku yang menolak melanjutkan gambar hatinya. Tapi aku menang.

Menjepit helai demi helai rambut semakku. Ah, aku merindukan suara dinginnya. Pujian dengan kata-kata 'semak', sekarangpun aku sangat ingin mendengarnya. Aku mengamati wajahku di cermin, melihat apakah semua pergolakan emosi selama beberapa minggu di The Burrow setelah hari itu, meninggalkan bekas.

Yang terlihat hanya garis-garis kecil dan tulang pipi yang tegang serta kulit kepucatan. Wajah tirus menyedihkan. Pucat dan tirus ... sedikit lagi aku akan mirip dengannya.

Mereka bilang aku pingsan selama tiga hari setelah memakai sepasang sepatu mary-jane merah pemberian Draco. Yang sekarang kupakai selalu—disaat tidur pun. Harry berusaha membuka pikiranku saat pingsan, tapi seperti ada seseorang yang memblokirnya. Tentu saja bukan diriku sendiri, aku tidak pintar dalam occlumency.

Tapi selama itu aku mengalami mimpi. Tidak tahu harus dikatakan indah atau tidak, itu seperti memori yang dilepas telah lama dari otakku.

**xxx**

_Gadis cokelat madu itu terkulai lemas dikursinya. Ular hijau tua yang tadi meliliti lehernya mulai merayap turun dengan sangat perlahan. Ular tersebut tampak berkomunikasi dengan salah satu ular lain di lantai kabin pesawat, tak lama kemudian ular hijau tua tadi bertransformasi menjadi anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina dengan jas hitam elegannya. Ia kembali melangkah ke kursi si gadis cokelat madu itu diam-diam, memperhatikan sekitarnya, kalau kalau ada salah satu rombongannya ada disitu._

_Draco kecil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi samping Hermione. Manik kelabunya menatap gadis itu seksama. Ekspresi di wajah pucatnya terlihat cemas pada keadaan orang disampingnya._

_"Erh- Hai?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Kelopak pelindung manik hazel itu tidak bergeming._

_Kau tolol Draco. Dia baru saja tergigit olehmu lima menit yang lalu dan kau mencoba membangunkannya dengan tenang. Draco mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Hermione, ugh, luka bekas gigitannya masih terasa hangat._

_"Umm okay." gumam Draco pelan sambil bergeser mendekati wajah Hermione. Draco tampak ragu-ragu akan hal ini. Sekali lagi ia mendongak ke balik kursi untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Yang ia lihat masih saja orang-orang panik berlarian kesana kemari dan beberapa menit kemudian satu per satu dari mereka mulai rubuh._

_Yang harus Draco lakukan (menurut hati paling kecilnya) adalah mencium Hermione agar bisa bangun dari pingsan akibat efek bisa atau Hermione akan melanjutkan pingsan panjangnya tanpa mendapat kesempatan membuka matanya dan berkenalan dengan orang tampan ini, pikir Draco penuh percaya diri. Dia sejenak melupakan seluruh peraturan ayahnya tentang larangan berdekatan dengan muggle serta darah lumpur rendahan. Apalagi... Ini mencium salah satu dari mereka? Ewh lupakan Dad dulu Draco, hanya sebentar, batin Draco lagi. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak perlu melakukan ini kan? Gadis ini bukan urusannya. Tapi entah Draco merasa sangat PERLU untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini._

_Wajah polos dan manis seputih porselen itu menarik perhatian Draco, terus dan terus. Bodoh Draco, cepat lakukan atau waktumu habis. Draco memajukan wajahnya ragu-ragu dan yeah ayo! Draco menganga sedikit sambil menatapi bibir pink itu dengan bodoh. Jaraknya satu centimeter lagi. Syaraf-syaraf otak Draco yang mulai kesal mengirimkan sinyal kepada syaraf di bibir Draco._

_Cup._

_Draco masih saja memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan sensasi hebat yang menggelitik perutnya saat ia mencium gadis itu. Ooh baiklah Dad ini pertama dan terakhir aku mencium darah lumpur, Draco membayangkan Lucius akan menggelegar marah dan merapal mantra agar Draco terpental jauh dari pesawat ini._

_Manik hazel itu bergetar._

_"WAAAAAAAA! S-Siapa kau?" seru Hermione refleks, membuat Draco —yang masih dengan mata terpejam—terjungkal ke lantai saking kagetnya._

_"Ah ergh- maafkan aku. Draco Malfoy," ucap Draco tenang dan berusaha berpijak dengan benar. Mata kelabunya kembali mengitari keadaan sekitar. Sepi. Kurasa semuanya sedang berpusat di dek bawah._

_Hermione memeluk lututnya sembari meringis kesakitan. Matanya mencari-cari orang orang lain, tapi nihil. Semuanya tergeletak lemah dan ia hanya berdua dengan anak bernama Draco Malfoy ini. Yang barusan menciumnya._

_"H-Hermione Granger. Kenapa kau menciumku? Lalu ap- apakah kau tergigit ular-ular aneh itu? D-Dimana Mum dan Dad?" kata Hermione terbata, masih syok akibat ular hijau tua yang tadi menggigitnya dan Draco._

_"Oh, nama yang bagus. Emm itu- eh bisakah kau diam dahulu?"_

_Hermione mengangguk takut-takut._

_Draco menceritakan semuanya. Bodoh, ia memberitahukan semuanya pada Hermione._

_Hermione makin beringsut mundur menjauhi Draco._

_Usai Draco selesai berbicara, dibelakangnya ada seorang pria berambut putih pucat panjang sepunggung berwajah penuh kemarahan, mengeluarkan sinar kilat biru dari ujung tongkatnya._

_"Obliviate!"_

**xxx**

Tok. Tok.

Aku hampir saja melompat bersama jantungku—menuju perut— menubruk cermin lonjong di hadapanku. Langkahku menjadi penuh getaran saat berjalan menuju pintu. Baik, buat rencana kilat.

A. Jika itu Draco, aku ... aku akan mengikuti suara sisi kananku. Memeluknya. Dan berkata bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, selalu. Tidak peduli semua penghalang yang membahayakan nyawaku.

B. Jika itu bukan dia, aku bisa mentolerir keputusanku yang _itu._ Dia memang berniat menjauhiku kalau begitu. Kemudian menangis di tengah-tengah danau hitam menggunakan kayak dan burung-burung akan merontokkan bulunya ikut bersedih.

C. Jika ternyata bukan siapa-siapa, berarti halusinasiku terlalu tinggi dan bisa dikategorikan depresi serta sakit jiwa stadium 1.

Tanganku mengcengkeram gagang pintu yang dingin.

Cklek.

* * *

"Benar-benar tidak ada ramuan penangkalnya, Sir?" tanya lelaki jangkung bertudung hitam menatap cemas pemilik toko.

"Maafkan aku, Sir. Zat racunnya belum pernah ada yang menemukannya seperti ini. Kurasa cukup serius. Tidak ada solusi lain selain menjauhi si korban. Tapi ... sepertinya korban akan selalu merasakan sakit pada ulu hati dan pusing terus menerus di hari zat itu mulai bekerja. Benar kan?" tanya pemilik toko. "Dan... Untuk ular sihir seperti itu memang tidak ada penangkalnya, kecuali ular sungguhan."

"E—ergh. Shit. Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?"

Sang pemilik toko tampak berpikir keras. "Ah! Aku baru ingat! Luka korban akan sembuh bila ... bila diobati dengan darah keturunan si pelaku, dengan orang lain tentunya."

Lelaki itu tampak lemas. Surai platinanya tersibak dari balik tudungnya. Kerongkongannya serasa terbakar dan otaknya ribut berdesing memikirkan solusi lain. Ia tidak mungkin menikahi orang lain begitu saja dan menyembuhkan korbannya, yang sudah pasti malah menyakitinya.

"—dan jika si pelaku mati ... itu akan menonaktifkan zatnya?"

Pemilik toko itu mengangguk ceria. Seceria boneka _matryoshka_ yang ada disamping mesin kasirnya.

* * *

Sesaat aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Draco Malfoy memiliki kulit pucat. Ini Blaise Zabini. Ada segenggam rasa kecewa di hatiku.

"Eh hai Granger. Mulai hari ini kita bisa saling kerja sama yeah," ucapnya dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar. Bukan seperti binar yang tenang— lebih mirip berkilatan seperti pemenang jackpot.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Ya Zabini. Bagaimana dengan Blaise?" kataku.

"Oke, Hermione." katanya lagi, kemudian mengajakku ngobrol di ruang rekreasi. Aku mengangguk, mengikutinya. Rencana B? Tapi aku harus menentukan waktu menangis besar-besarannya. Tengah malam bulan purnama mungkin?

Blaise membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang menyinggung tentang Draco. Aku hanya setengah melamun mendengarkan ocehannya. Pikiranku mulai melayang kemana-mana. Dimana Draco. Sedang apa dia. Merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya? Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Hari ke 12 setelah aku hampir menubruk cermin lonjong di sudut kamarku. Luka bekas gigitannya kadang terasa terkelupas ketika tengah malam. Rasa sakit di dadaku mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi, perlahan-lahan, tapi semakin kuat, menyebar dari dada ke seluruh tubuhku.

Tidak ada berita apapun tentang Draco ataupun keluarganya. Mereka seperti hilang ditelan kepala licin Voldemort.

Oh ya. _Keputusanku_. Kurasa besok adalah hari yang tepat. Hari ke 13 dan tanggal 13 Agustus.

Malam ini aku bermimpi indah. Aku ingin sekali menjadi gadis paling cantik di pesta dansa manapun. Aku melihat diriku mengibaskan rok, tangan pucat Draco memeluk pinggangku yang berlapis beledu merah tua—namun akal sehatku menang. Draco mungkin tergoda untuk berjingkrakan dalam dansa _jig _cepat di lapangan rumput dekat pondok Hagrid pada perayaan Halloween mendatang, namun dia takkan pernah mengajakku ke pesta dansa resmi. Setelah Yule Ball dan mungkin pesta perayaan kemenangan dua minggu kedepan —dengan asumsi aku dan dia adalah sepasang ketua murid. Tapi tidak. Realita kembali menohokku.

Aku adalah _Cinderella_ tanpa ibu peri yang baik hati dan pangeran tampan.

Berhenti berkhayal, Hermione.

Ya, aku berhenti berkhayal saat membaca Daily Prophet pagi ini.

_Keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass merencanakan pernikahan anak mereka, Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengras— ..._

Blah blah blah aku tidak mau melanjutkan membaca sampah itu lagi. Hatiku mencelos. Cukup membuangnya di perapian dengan hormat dan menunggunya hangus. Tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi di paragraf selanjutnya.

Aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Benar-benar cinta terlarang. Tentu saja, Draco berusaha membuatku seratus persen benci padanya —dengan mencintai si Greengrass— agar aku ... sembuh.

Tapi menurutku, hal itu sama saja membuatku mati perlahan-lahan. Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak suka kematian menggerogotiku waktu demi waktu.

Aku memikirkan yang instan-instan saja.

Demi Merlin aku sudah mencari satu perpustakaan dan tidak ada satupun ramuan penangkal yang cocok untuk bisa ular aneh ini. Kupikir selain bisa ular sihir ini yang membuat sebagian sisiku membenci Draco, ada semacam zat yang—ngg selalu menggerogoti tubuhku.

Entahlah. Malam ini aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sekaligus keputusanku yang itu di toilet perempuan. Mengenang setidaknya percakapan singkatku dengan Draco disana. Membayangkan bibir tipis dinginnya itu menciumku sampai puas. Sebelum aku melupakannya.

Tunggu. Apa aku punya pilihan? Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, walaupun aku ingin melakukannya kalau perutku tidak sakit karena gugup.

.

.

.

"Draco hilang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini, ketika pernikahannya dengan keluarga Greengrass sudah terencana, Draco malah menghilang." tunjuk seorang murid Gryffindor pada paragraf kedua berita utama Daily Prophet.

"Mungkin ia tidak mau."

"Entahlah."

Bisik-bisik di aula besar esok harinya membuat Blaise risih. Sudah seharian ini partner ketua muridnya tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Blaise berpikir Hermione menginap di asramanya sebentar. Tapi ini mencurigakan. Hermione juga tidak masuk ke kelas Herbologi dan Arithmancy—karena Blaise dan Hermione satu regu tugas—.

Ginny Weasley pun tadi mendatanginya menanyakan keberadaan Hermione. Blaise hanya mengangkat bahu. Dan berita tentang Draco menghilang pun jadi topik hangat dunia sihir.

.

.

.

Draco telah kembali. Dia beralasan kepada semua orang sedang mencari sebuah benda penting di Rusia. Lucius dan Narcissa begitu panik dan segera melaksanakan konferensi pers meluruskan berita simpang siur tentang hilangnya Draco Malfoy. Sekaligus informasi tentang pernikahannya dengan Astoria Greengrass.

Sedikit lagi berbagai acara talking show akan mengundang mereka.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menggantikanku, Blaise." ucap Draco di podium aula besar saat Prof. McGonagall menyerahkan jabatan ketua murid sementara dari Blaise. Ya, Draco izin 13 hari setelah menerima surat pemberitahuan jabatan ketua muridnya. Izin 13 hari menghilang. Hanya untuk mencari ramuan penangkal bisa ular langka itu.

"Baik-baik, mate." balas Blaise menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Ohya, maukah besok adu terbang tinggi dengan sapu baruku? Kutunggu sore hari!"

Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum skeptis.

.

.

Dimana Hermione?

Mataku menyapu seluruh sudut aula besar.

Nihil.

_Asrama ketua murid._

Nihil.

_Perpustakaan!_

Aku berjalan penuh semangat kesana. Aku membayangkan aroma sampul buku-buku tua dan vanilla musk favoritnya. Membayangkan rambut cokelat mengembang, tunggu. Aku mau membuka rahasia hebatku. Dari dulu aku sangat ingin membenamkan seluruh wajahku di rambut mengembangnya itu, membayangkan aroma madu dan kelembutan rambutnya bagai sutra. Bukannya disibak hingga mataku kelilipan karena rambutnya di tahun kedua.

Aku merindukan semuanya.

Yah, aku sudah memutuskan. Rencanaku sedikit lagi akan berhasil. Mengaktifkan level zat aneh itu yang masih tersisa ditubuhku dahulu, agar saat aku bilang aku ... aku ... mencintaimu Hermione, zat campuran bisa ditubuhmu terserap padaku dan kau bebas.

Kau bebas. Aku pergi.

Pergi dengan tenang setelah mengucapkan tiga kata terlarang penuh sayang kepadamu.

Persetan dengan semua peraturan keluarga Malfoy. Greengrass... Malfoy Corps... Kemurnian silsilah keluarga... Hak Waris... Biarkan aku memilih sendiri, keputusan pertamaku. Hidupku.

Aku menjelajahi rak demi rak buku yang menjulang tinggi penuh harapan yang sama tingginya.

Nihil.

_Asrama Gryffindor._

Nihil.

Aku lelah. Menyandarkan punggungku di dinding batu yang dingin. Sampai aku mendengar gemericik air keran dari toilet perempuan.

Aku melangkah.

Shit. Lututku melemas melihat pemandangan didepanku. Hatiku ... rasanya hancur. Lebih sakit daripada tertimpa puing-puing Hogwarts saat perang besar. Lebih perih ketimbang jatuh dari Thunderbolt menggesek rerumputan lapangan Quidditch.

Hermione.

Aku berlari dan berjongkok disamping tubuhnya yang tergolek lemah dan pucat. Kusentuh wajahnya, dingin. Untuk ke lima kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menangis. Lagi.

Bulir-bulir air mataku turun menjatuhi pergelangan tangannya berdarah_. Episkey._ Darahnya tetap tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Aku menatap seekor makhluk yang dari tadi aku abaikan dengan ekor mataku. Dia mendesis panjang mendekati keran air, berusaha menjauhiku.

Aku merengkuhnya tubuh kakunya erat. Mengusap rambut cokelat bergelombangnya penuh kesedihan. Dan... membenamkan seluruh wajahku yang penuh tangis di rambutnya.

Aku merasa bodoh. Hina. Idiot. Membuat hidup gadis yang kucintai sia-sia. Masih dengan air mata yang bercucuran, aku menciumi bibirnya lembut. Seakan-akan berharap bahwa dia akan membalasnya penuh cinta. Ya, aku berharap sedikit. Ia bangun lagi dan balas memelukku.

Pikiranku tentangnya mulai dari pertama kami bertemu, melayang-layang dalam otakku. Mengerikannya, hewan ini mempertemukan juga memisahkan kami. Aku menyesal. J-Jika saja saat itu aku tidak membangunkannya lagi, Hermione tidak perlu hidup dalam kesakitan selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Ak... Aku mencintaimu Hermione Granger, hidup dan matiku."

Balas aku, Hermione. Bisakah sekarang kau berubah menjadi _Snow White_ dengan keajaibannya? Aku sudah menciummu maka bangunlah!

Bangunlah dan bentak aku seperti biasanya!

Hermione?

Kelopak matanya tetap terkunci dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke atas—senyuman. Herm—

Pandanganku kabur dan isi perutku bergolak cepat. Agh, aku merasakan jantungku ditusuk-tusuk, wajahku terasa terbakar, dan semuanya gelap. Pandangan terakhirku hanyalah ... sepasang sepatu mary-jane merah yang tertancap manis di kaki Hermione.

Hitam. Penuh ketenangan.

.

.

.

**_Daily Prophet_**

_Hogwarts berduka (13/08). Kedua ketua murid tingkat tujuh, Hermione Jean Granger (19) yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan besar Golden Trio dan Draco Lucius Malfoy (18) putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy ditemukan telah tak bernyawa di toilet perempuan lantai 3. Diduga mereka tergigit ular yang juga ditemukan di tempat kejadian._

_Dua auror Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley membawa mereka ke rumah sakit muggle untuk di autopsi, dikarenakan bisa ular pada tubuhnya yang sudah ada lama (sebelum bisa gigitan ular yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian) termasuk langka. Dan rumah sakit Saint Mungo sudah angkat tangan._

_Seluruh healer utama Saint Mungo ikut membantu proses autopsinya di rumah sakit muggle. Tiga hari proses autopsi termasuk cukup lama. Dan hari ini rumah sakit muggle telah mengangkat zat anehnya, radioaktif._

_..._

_..._

"Aku benar-benar menunggumu sore ini, mate. Dasar ingkar janji," tawa Blaise hambar diatas sapu, membuang Daily Prophet-nya dari ketinggian. "Kaupun begitu, Hermione. Nilai kelompok Herbologi dan Arithmancy-kita jadi terlantar. _Blimey_, kalian janjian ya?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Ngg... Freak ya? #cried. Alur kecepetan. Aku berusaha membuat happy ending dalam bentuk 'alive' tapi kayaknya...susah dan bakalan panjang. Dan pastinya gatega nulis kalau solusi nya Draco harus married sama Astoria. Dan jika sama Hermione... Dia mandul karena akibat zat radioaktif yang mendekam di tubuh berkepanjangan yaa gitu.**

**Dan aku sedikit melanggar hukum kimia, biasanya radiasi tapi aku bikin —emang ada sih dikit— bentuk cairan.**

***Oh ya jadi Hermione nginget tentang ularnya cuma pas sebelum sekarat aja, yang udah bangunnya di obliviate sama Lucius.**

***Kenapa radioaktifnya ada di ular sihir (Draco)? Karena waktu dipesawat dia ketetes sejenis oli or zat aditif di mesin waktu dirusak Fenrir di ruang kendali dek bawah.**

* * *

**Terakhir, aku cuma minta review yaa please, kritik&saran diterima:DD**


End file.
